


La espada en la piedra

by Nande_chan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de cientos de años, Merlin por fin ha encontrado a la reencarnación de Arthur. El problema es convencer a Arthur de que es Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La espada en la piedra

**Author's Note:**

> Es un plot bunny y nunca había escrito nada de estos dos, pero fue divertido hacerlo.

—Entonces, según tú, yo soy la reencarnación de Arthur Pendragon y tú eres el mago Merlin, quien ha esperado durante no sé cuántos años mi regreso —dijo Arthur, que era poco más que un adolescente.

—Ajá, justo eso.

—Merlin. —Merlin tembló ligeramente al escuchar su nombre con esa entonación, sentía como si fueran milenios desde la última vez, y tal vez lo fueran.

—Sí, yo soy Merlin y tú Arthur.

Arthur lo miró como si fueran Tarzán y Jane hablando por primera vez y repitiendo sus nombres indefinidamente.

—Ajá.

—Tengo la sensación de que no me crees —dijo Merlin y Arthur sonrió arrogante.

Esa sonrisa, esa era justo la sonrisa de Arthur. Muchos recuerdos se le vinieron de golpe a Merlin, pero trató de apartarlos, no era el momento de dejarse llevar por ellos. Necesitaba estar enfocado para poder convencer a Arthur de que era, pues, Arthur.  _Su_  Arthur.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Arthur burlón—. Es solo que, ¿no deberías de ser un viejito con un gorro azul?

Merlin lo miró desconcertado.

—Sí, ya sabes —continuó Arthur—. Con lentes y una gran barba —dijo y movió su mano izquierda hacia abajo desde su barbilla, emulando una larga barba—. Además, si yo soy Arthur, debería de ser un niño flacucho que es un escudero.

—No te entiendo.

—¿No tuviste infancia?

—Por supuesto que la tuve, hace… —Merlin empezó a contar—. Bueno, no me acuerdo hace cuánto, pero la tuve.

—La espada en la piedra, la película de Disney.

—Ah, una película.

Arthur se le quedó viendo y Merlin también se le quedó viendo.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Arthur.

—¿Entonces qué? —respondió Merlin.

—¿Por qué no eres un viejo?

—Porque creí que me reconocerías más fácilmente si lucía como la última vez que nos vimos.

—Esa vez en la que morí en tus brazos justo al lado de Avalon —dijo Arthur haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Sigues sin creerme. —Merlin bajó la cabeza cansado. Arthur seguía siendo tan terco y descreído como lo recordaba.

—Obviamente.

Merlin miró alrededor, estaban en un parque y aunque a esa hora estaba desierto, no quería arriesgarse a ser visto por accidente. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos, murmuró unas palabras que Arthur de ninguna forma entendió, e hizo que un dragón pequeño formado de cenizas ardiendo volara hacia Arthur.

Arthur lo miró sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

Merlin se sintió casi halagado. Era una de las muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado mostrarle a Arthur cuando volviera a permitir la magia en Camelot.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —dijo Arthur cuando por fin pudo hablar.

—Magia. —Merlin sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Ahora me crees?

—Bueno, —Arthur dudó—, no realmente. Pero si te sirve, ya no pienso que estés loco.

Merlin suspiró.

—Supongo que es un avance.

—Supongo —dijo Arthur y se encogió de hombros, seguía sin apartar la vista de donde se había perdido el dragón y por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Arthur de pronto.

—Mi destino es estar contigo para ser… —Merlin se detuvo de golpe, no quería volver a ser un sirviente y si este Arthur era como el que recordaba, estaría perdido si lo ponía de ese modo—. Ehm, mi destino es protegerte, así que permaneceré a tu lado.

Arthur frunció el ceño, no estaba muy convencido de lo que todo esto significaba.

—¿Serás mi guardaespaldas?

—Podrías ponerlo de esa manera. Aunque se supone que también soy el consejero del rey Arthur.

—Interesante. Supongo que tienes trucos más interesantes que el dragón, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

Arthur puso su sonrisa maliciosa, esa que decía que Merlin terminaría metido en problemas.

—Pero mi magia no es para que abuses de ella, ¿entiendes?

—Le quitas toda la diversión a esto —dijo Arthur con reproche—. Ya que tenía algunas ideas bastante buenas…

—No quiero saber qué ideas.

—Te gustarían.

—Lo dudo.

—Ya encontraré una manera de convencerte —aseguró Arthur y lo picó con una ramita—. Oye, si vas a estar conmigo, deberías de buscar otro nombre.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

—¿Conoces a alguien normal llamado Merlin?

Merlin pensó durante unos momentos.

—No.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Arthur—. Hay miles de Arthur en el mundo, es un nombre genial no los culpo, pero no hay ningún Merlin.

—¡Hey!

—Es cierto y no queremos llamar demasiado la atención, ¿no?

Merlin asintió.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó Merlin.

—No sé, ¿qué tal Firulais?

—Arthur.

—¿No te gusta?

—Ese es nombre de perro.

—Te queda bien.

Merlin hizo crecer las raíces de un árbol que estaba cerca y éstas se movieron hacia Arthur, sujetándolo contra el suelo, mientras él seguía listando nombres de mascotas.

—¿Qué no se supone que tienes que protegerme? —gritó Arthur.

—¿Sabes, Arthur? —dijo Merlin ignorándolo—. Creo que será el inicio de una bella amistad.

Merlin miró a Arthur, que forcejeaba con las raíces, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Merlin! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

—Sí, sí puedo —gritó Merlín.

—Ya verás cuando me suelte.

—Si te sueltas.

—¡Merlin!

Merlin siguió caminando y sonrió ampliamente. Ese grito le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, se giró a ver a Arthur y decidió que lo soltaría… en unos minutos más.


End file.
